You're In My Heart
by Tiiulicious
Summary: Nicole loves someone so much that she is willing to do almost anything for him.


This is one half of my Days of Our Lives fic. I don't know yet if I'm continuing it. If I get enough reviews, I just might finish this one .

**  
You're in my heart**

Nicole Walker stood at Salem Place and watched as the man she loved  
doted on a daughter that he shared with HER. Nicole hated her with a  
passion, she had caused her so much misery through the years and she  
couldn't understand why her man wanted to spend any time with that  
witch. Nicole reasoned in her mind that he was only spending time with  
her because of their children, because of their twins. Nicole had gone   
through a painful marriage and a hellish divorce with Victor Kiriakis  
and during a very difficult time in her life after the whole Brady  
fiasco, he had been there for her. It had started when she had been  
moping at the Brady pub and he had sat next to her and made her smile  
and lifted her mood. They had spent a lot of time together and she had  
fallen for him, her best friend in this town. Her only friend in Salem.  
Since everything that had happened with Brady and Chloe, she had been a  
social outcast; even Sami Brady was more popular at this very moment.

---

Roman Brady was spending a wonderful afternoon with his children and  
with his ex-wife. He knew she wanted to resolve things and maybe, just   
maybe he could forgive her and they could be a family again. Their  
children needed their parents to be together, even thought the twins  
were already adults. Rex and Cassie had suffered so much during their  
childhood and Roman didn't want to cause his children any more pain. He  
wasn't sure he could truly ever in his heart forgive everything Kate had  
done to him, she had taken him for a fool and had lied and manipulated  
him at every turn. Their relationship had caused him so much heartbreak  
and had aliened him from his daughter Sami.

"Dad, you okay?" Cassie asked, seeing her father deep in thought.

"I'm fine, darling, I'm fine", Roman said trying to sound convincing for  
the sake of his daughter, but on the inside he knew he wasn't fine. He  
didn't understand how his life suddenly had gone from being extremely  
simple to being overtly complicated. One thing he did know, he loved  
Kate, but he wasn't in love with her. His feelings for her had dimmed  
during everything that had happened on the DiMera Island, when he and  
Marlena had found solace in each other. Only Kate could twist his  
relationship with Marlena into something dirty and wrong. She had never  
understood the relationship he shared with the lovely psychiatrist, that  
she would always be important to him; Marlena was the mother of Sami and   
Eric, his beloved twins. Adding to his emotional turmoil was the   
relationship he had with Nicole Walker. They were friends and he enjoyed  
spending time with her. But somewhere along the way, he had started  
developing feelings for the stunning young blonde, but had kept those  
feelings hidden. Mainly because he was old enough to be her father and  
because he didn't want to put Nicole in the middle of everything that  
was going on with Kate. But also because he was afraid that she wouldn't  
return his feelings and he didn't want to be burned again.

"Dad, what's wrong with you and don't even think about telling me that   
your fine, because I can clearly see that you are NOT fine." Cassie said  
with a demanding tone while taking her fathers hand in hers.

"I'm just tired that's all. I'm all shopped out, I think you and your  
mother bought half of Salem today and made me and your brother to carry  
all your purchases." Roman said with a laugh and hugged his daughter. He  
didn't want to share his thoughts with her at this very moment, because  
he knew Cassie didn't approve of him spending time with Nicole. Cassie   
wanted her parents to be together and he really couldn't blame his  
little girl for that. Although he had only a little over a year ago  
discovered that Cassie was his daughter, that didn't hinder his love for  
the girl. Although their relationship had started off badly, they now  
were extremely close. His relationship with his youngest son was more  
difficult; Rex had bonded with Kate and blamed Roman for the divorce.  
Little by little, their relationship was starting to mend and he wasn't   
willing to do anything that would further anger his tempestuous son.

He was pulled from his thoughts, when his son and ex-wife emerged from a  
nearby store laughing and carrying multiple bags. They joined the  
twosome at Java Cafe and seemed to be in a terrific mood.

"Dad, do you wanna see what mom bought me," Rex asked grinning while  
lifting one of the bags to the wooden table.

"I'm pretty sure you're mother bought you everything that poor Tina had  
in her store, but show me," Roman joked while focusing his blue gaze on  
his son, who seemed to be in the best mood that Roman had seen him in  
long time. Obviously this afternoon had been a success so far.

"You remember dad, that I told about this black leather jacket that I've  
had my eye on for ages, but they didn't have it in my size," Rex said   
looking very much like the cat that ate the canary. "Well, mom had  
ordered it in my size as an early birthday present and it is really  
cool." Rex emphasized his point by pulling the jacket from the bag and  
gazing it adoringly.

"Wait, why does Rex get an early birthday present?" Cassie said annoyed  
and gave her father her best little-girl-lost expression.

"Don't worry, we got you something as well," Kate said and nodded to   
Roman who removed something from his pocket. It was a little, pink box  
with silver and green ribbons around it.

Cassie snatched the box from her father's hand and quickly started   
removing the ribbons. After the ribbons were peeled off and she had  
opened the pink box, a simple black jewelry case surfaced. Cassie  
quickly opened it and squealed in delight. She lifted a silver medallion  
from the case and beamed.

"Darling, look inside," Roman suggested and glanced at Rex, who was  
still fiddling with his new jacket and was way too busy to notice his   
sisters joy.

Cassie opened the medallion and almost burst in into tears. Inside were  
two pictures, one with the four of them together and one with Kate and  
Roman together.

"When was this picture taken of you and dad together?" Cassie asked,   
turning to face her mother after giving her father an enthusiastic hug.

"Yesterday, it was taken by your cousin Shawn," Kate replied warily and  
turned to gaze at Rex, knowing that there was still some bitterness  
between the two. Rex and Shawn's relationship was never that great to  
begin with, but it only got worse when Shawn married Rex's former  
girlfriend Mimi.

"When did Saint Shawn find time in his busy schedule of girlfriend  
snatching and heroism to take your picture?" Rex snapped, not wanting to  
ruin a perfectly good afternoon discussing his 'dear' cousin.

"Lets change the subject into something more pleasant," Roman said  
quickly. He knew that his son had a short fuse and didn't want their day  
to end in a sour note.

---

Nicole felt nauseous at watching Roman and Kate play happy families with  
Cassie and Rex. Kate wasn't going to interfere in her chance to live  
happily ever after with Roman. She was going to make sure Roman would  
never even glance at Kate again. Maybe she would even ask for help from  
Sami. The girl had been much nicer since she had married Lucas and most  
likely would help to separate her father from the clutches of the wicked   
witch of the west. Of course she wouldn't tell Sami that she wanted  
Roman for herself, because although she had been more pleasant of late,  
Sami would never aid Nicole in getting together with her father.

With or without Sami, she and Roman were going to be together. She knew  
Roman found her attractive, not that there was ever any doubt about that  
of course and he seemed to enjoy being in her company. He had been  
married to the beast, so it was only natural that now he wanted to be  
with the beauty.

Roman had promised to take Nicole to dinner tonight and she was going to  
hold him to that. She knew that Kate or Cassie would try to intervene  
with their date, but the gruesome twosome weren't going to get in her  
way. She was going to head to Ballistix and find something Roman just  
simply couldn't resist. Maybe something red with a high hem and a low  
neckline. Then at Tuscany, keep the champagne flowing and before he knew  
it, he would fall hopelessly and utterly in love with her.

Those thoughts put a huge smile on her face, when she made her way to  
the clothing store and stole one last glance at the foursome who were   
currently sipping coffee and laughing at something.

"Enjoy your last family outing Kate, because by midnight, he will be all   
mine." Nicole thought maliciously and entered the upscale clothing  
boutique.

---

Rex was still steaming from the mere mention of Shawn's name, so the  
rest of his family tried their best to keep the conversation light and  
flowing.

"So, the guy was obviously checking me out, until Belle and her rugrat   
entered the scene and scared the guy away," Cassie complained to her  
parents who were listening with different expressions. Kate was  
listening to the story intently and giggling with her daughter, while  
Roman looked quite unsettled. He hated the though of his daughter dating  
around town with different boys and if he could decide, he'd ship her to  
a convent till she was ready to get married.

Roman glanced at his watch and noticed that he ought to get going if he  
wanted to make it to the Pub to see his mother before taking Nicole to  
dinner at Tuscany.

"Well kids, I have had a great day, but I have to get going. I promised  
ma that I'd visit today," Roman said while pulling some money out of his  
wallet and dropping it on the table.

"Dad, wait, I'll come with you to see grandma," Rex said and got up from  
his seat and kissing his mother on the cheek. "Bye mom, bye Cassie, I'll  
see you at home."

Roman turned to kiss the top of his daughter's head and said his  
goodbyes to Kate while waiting that his son was ready to go.

"Well son, lets get going. Most likely ma has made something delicious  
that has our name all over it," Roman said while guiding his son away  
from the Java Café.

---

Cassie said goodbye to her mother while making her way to Ballistix. She  
had invited her mother to join her, but Kate was going to go pick up  
Will, who was staying with her tonight, while Sami and Lucas spent some  
quality time together.

Cassie was hoping to find something fabulous that would take Tek's  
breath away. It annoyed Cassie that he seemed to be the only man she  
couldn't charm. Maybe he was afraid of what Roman would say if he went  
out with his daughter.

When she entered Ballistix, she noticed a truly despicable face. Nicole   
Walker was posing in front of a large mirror while almost wearing a red  
dress.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the resident slut of Salem!" Cassie quipped  
while sneering at the older woman.

"Cassie, nice running into you. You gaining weight?" Nicole retorted  
without looking at the other woman.

"Why do always hang around my father looking very much like a cat in   
heat?" Cassie said nonchalantly while going through a rack of dresses.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides what goes on with Roman  
and I, is none of your business. He is a grown man and you can't tell  
him what to do or who to spend time with." Nicole said acidly while  
twirling in front of the mirror.

"I knew it, you're after my father, but think again. He won't give you  
the time of day, he's a good guy and he doesn't go slumming. He and mom  
are going to reconcile and we are going to be a family." Cassie stated  
surely as she was shooting daggers at the other woman.

"Keep dreaming Cass. Roman doesn't want your call girl of a mother, he  
wants to be with me, not that I can blame him of course. " Nicole added  
while finally lifting her gaze to meet the other woman who was obviously   
angry at her.

"I'm not going to let you sink your claws into my father. He doesn't  
want you; you were only a charity case he felt sorry for. Didn't you  
learn anything from what happened with Brady and Chloe? You won't  
succeed in coming between two people who undoubtedly still love each  
other. Just like Brady, my father will drop you like yesterdays news to  
be with the love of his life. Face it Nicole, you're only good at one   
thing and soon dad will realize that you don't have anything to offer  
outside of the bedroom!" Cassie said sharply.

"Well, your mother sure knows something about bedrooms, since in her  
hooker days, she got familiar with almost every bedroom in Salem."  
Nicole pointed out as she made her way closer to Cassie.

"Don't you dare call my mother that, she is a good person and a loving   
mother. That's something you don't know anything about. Leave my family  
alone, or else…" Cassie hissed looking furious.

"Uuuh, I'm so afraid." Nicole said mockingly and walked away from the  
redheaded woman. Cassie would have another thing coming if she thought  
Nicole would let her parents reunite.

"That bitch. There is no way in hell I'm letting my father get sucked in  
by that witch." Cassie thought and reached for her cell phone. She  
quickly dialed a number and waited for the person to answer.

"Hi, It's me. I need your help," Cassie said as the person she was  
calling answered.

---

Rex and Roman were having a good time while they were making their way  
to the Brady Pub. Rex was entertaining his father by telling a funny  
incident that involved him, a half-naked woman and a German shepherd.  
Roman was glad to notice that his son was in a better mood that he was  
when Shawn's name was mentioned. He just hoped that his nephew or his  
new wife weren't present at the Pub when they arrived. He knew that Rex   
avoided places were he could bump into his cousin or his ex-girlfriend.  
In honest, Roman didn't blame his son for that, it had taken Roman years  
to accept that Marlena was with John and he knew exactly how his son was  
feeling.

"So, dad tell me, when are you going to take that vacation you've  
promised to take a long time ago and take me, mom and Cassie on  
holiday?" Rex said, turning to face his father and stopped walking.

"Well, I don't know when I'll be able to get some time off, since summer   
is always a busy crime season," Roman answered and looked very   
uncomfortable at the thought of vacationing with his ex-wife.

"Come on dad, you're the police commander of Salem, the head honcho, so  
I think you can give yourself some slack." Rex pointed out while  
resuming walking.

"We'll see what the near future brings. Maybe I'll be able to take you   
and your sister to Ireland this summer to see all of your relatives down  
there," Roman said and hoped that Rex wouldn't react too badly to the  
idea of going to Ireland without his mother.

"That'd be super, I've never been to Ireland. What's it like?" Rex said  
looking very pleased and apparently hadn't even noticed that Kate  
wouldn't be coming along.

"You'll have to ask your grandpa about that, he sure loves talking about  
Ireland," Roman said as the twosome reached the Brady Pub.

---

Nicole had made her choice and was now making her way to her apartment  
to get ready for her date. Roman was going to pick her up at quarter to  
seven, meaning that she had a little over three hours to get ready.  
Roman wouldn't know what hit him.

She took a long bath and spent at least 45 minutes fixing her hair that  
it would look sultry. That was the look she was going for. She didn't  
want to look either desperate or like a hooker. Less was more when it  
came to Roman. He didn't want his future wife to look like a  
streetwalker; he already had one wife like that. Believe it or not, she  
was going to be Mrs. Roman Brady, the wife of the Police Commander of   
Salem. Out of Roman's five children, Carrie and Eric would most likely  
approve as long as she would make their father happy. Sami, Rex and  
Cassie would not like it, but they weren't her problem. This was about  
her future, it wasn't a popularity contest. You don't get things that  
you want by being nice. Sami Brady-Roberts was a living and breathing  
embodiment of that. Aside from Kate Roberts, Sami was the most conniving  
and manipulating person she knew. But today, she was married to Lucas   
Roberts and they were nauseously happy. Sami surely didn't get Lucas by  
being nice and agreeable.

She still had over an hour before Roman would arrive, so she opened a  
bottle of champagne and just sat at her vanity table doing her make-up,  
making sure everything was perfect.

---

True to form, Caroline Brady had made her famous stew and wouldn't take  
no for an answers. Her 5'2 figure seemed to tower over the Brady boys,  
who viewed their mother as some sort of biblical figure. While growing   
up, both Roman and his half-brother Bo learned not to question their  
mother's wisdom, as her advice was usually spot on. Even Rex, who seemed  
unfazed by most people in Salem, listened his grandmother with a  
reverence and an unfaltering adoration. In their minds, Caroline Brady,  
could do no wrong.

Roman tried to eat just that much so it would appease his mother, but  
not completely fill his stomach. He had promised Nicole a dinner and he   
wasn't going to disappoint her.

He had made a reservation at Tuscany earlier and Maggie had promised him  
a good table. He knew it would cause a stir when he arrived to the   
restaurant with Nicole Walker. Not only because she was much younger,  
but also because of her reputation. It wasn't uncommon to see the  
recently divorced police commander spending time with the former Mrs.  
Victor Kiriakis, but they had never before spent an evening dining  
together in the past months that they had been friends.

But he was not affected by city gossip. The only opinion that mattered  
to him was that of his family. He knew that he had an uphill battle in  
front of him, if he was going to get his family to approve Nicole as a  
part of his life. Even thought he and Nicole didn't have a romantic  
relationship with each other, he still cared about her more than he  
would have thought three months ago. It was probably for the best that  
they weren't a couple, knowing his rotten luck in relationships. He had  
been married three times and all those marriages had failed. Now, he was   
focused on being a good father and an efficient police commander,   
everything else was second in his thoughts, including romance.

Roman's musing ended when he realized that if wouldn't get going, he  
would be hopelessly late in picking up Nicole. He needed to change into  
something more formal and take a shower before he was ready to enter  
Tuscany with the statuesque blonde.

He hurriedly said his goodbyes and rushed out of the Pub in such haste  
that it drew a lot of interested stares from the pub patrons. He of  
course was in too much of a hurry to notice.

---

Cassie was exasperated. The person she had counted on was failing her  
miserably. She didn't care that the person she had put all her hopes on,  
had other plans. In Cassie's mind, nothing was more important than  
making sure that Nicwhore stayed away from her father. Obviously she had  
to do this on her own.

Hell, she was used to that. She didn't want to call either her mother or  
Rex, since they would react very negatively. Getting her family back  
together was now her responsibility and she would NOT fail. Failing was  
not an option.

---

Nicole was getting restless, he was 10 minutes late. She knew Roman well   
enough to know that he was always punctual and she started to worry that  
something had happened to him. Just as she was about to lose it, the  
doorbell rang, signifying that he had arrived.

Before she opened the door, she glanced at the mirror to make sure  
everything was in place. Her red, full-length gown had a daring slit  
that showed her legs and the décolleté was tastefully revealing. In her  
years, Nicole hadn't met a man she couldn't charm and Roman would no  
doubt be any different.

She opened the door and put on her most engaging smile.

Roman was rendered speechless when Nicole opened the door. He knew she  
was beautiful, but he never knew she was this stunning. Her dress showed  
off all of her curves and seemed to fit like a glove. Red was definitely  
her color; no other color could bring out her glowing complexion and her  
vivid blue eyes.

Nicole could see that he liked what he saw. He was staring at her as  
though he had never seen her before. Obviously he was impressed and she  
couldn't help was to feel accomplished. This was going to be fun. But  
nothing would top that feeling when she and Roman would exchange their  
wedding wows in front of dozens of shocked Salemites. Kate would just   
die.

"Well, don't you look like a million bucks," Roman said when he finally  
remembered how to talk.

"You don't look bad yourself," Nicole retorted and wasn't lying. Roman  
looked extremely smart in his navy blue suit and black tie. Although he  
was much older, he was still a very good-looking man.

Before Roman had arrived to pick her up, he had purchased a bouquet of  
red roses, which he had completely forgotten to give her when she had  
opened the door. Now he finally remembered and pulled the flowers from  
behind his back.

Nicole was impressed, Roman had bought her favorite kinds of flowers,  
red roses. It still amazed her that he seemed to know her so well. He   
knew what she liked and what she didn't like without ever being told. If  
that didn't mean they belonged together, nothing would.

"Oh, Roman, these are my favorites flowers. How did you know?" She asked  
while taking the flowers to her kitchen to put them into a vase.

"Just a lucky coincidence, I guess." He said with a boyish grin that  
made Nicole want to take him to her bedroom and never let him go. They  
hadn't made love yet, but tonight would be the night.

After she had successfully gotten the bouquet in to the vase, Nicole  
grapped her blood-red scarf and put it on her shoulders while they made  
their way out from her apartment.

---

Across town Brady Black was helping his pregnant wife Chloe Lane-Black  
to their car. She was only three-months along, but he insisted to make  
sure she didn't do anything strenuous and that included walking and  
bending. They were yet to know the baby's sex, but still Brady had  
already started decorating a nursery for the baby. He had been working  
hard for the past two weeks to make sure that their child had the most   
fully equipped nursery in Salem that Chloe had insisted on taking him  
out for dinner and out of that room for more than five minutes. She had  
called Maggie Horton this morning and gotten them a table at Tuscany.

Brady was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie that  
accentuated his wife's long and elegant black and white gown. Her  
pregnancy wasn't showing yet, so she wanted to wear the dress that Brady  
had bought her from Paris during their honeymoon. She knew this would be  
the last time she would be able to wear it until the baby was born. They  
sat in Brady's black SUV in silence listening to the soundtrack from   
Mozart's opera Don Giovanni, a combined favorite of theirs. They had  
decided to use Brady's car because he perceived it to be safer than her  
black convertible that she had gotten from her father-in-law John Black  
after she and Brady were married.

---

Cassie was in a horrible mood, she had been unable to get a hold of her  
father and even her siblings were unreachable. Carrie was still  
gallivanting somewhere in Africa with Mike Horton and was not answering  
her calls. Austin was in an important meeting in his New York office or  
so had his secretary told her. Eric was somewhere in the Colorado  
mountains taking photos and Phillip was at home with his darling wife  
Belle and their bundle of joy. Billie was still in Europe with Chelsea  
and Sami and Lucas were at home 'doing what newlyweds do' as Lucas had  
said when she had called asking for his help.

Lucas was her favorite brother aside from Rex. He was the one who could   
always be counted on. When she had asked him for a favor, he seemed open  
to it, but as soon as she had told him the situation, he had completely  
refused to help. Quote on quote, he had said that he wasn't going to get  
involved with Roman and mom's affairs and Cassie should also mind her  
own business. Lucas had also told his sister that he wasn't going to put  
himself in the middle of his wife and his mother again and now that  
things were finally resolved between Sami and Kate, he was just going to  
sit back and enjoy the truce as long as it lasts.

She didn't understand why Sami was always in the way of everything.  
Cassie had a cordial relationship with her older sister, meaning that  
they would stay away from each other as much as possible and if by some   
misfortune ended up in the same company, their conversation consisted of  
small talk and discussing the weather. Rex, for some incomprehensible  
reason, got along with Sami and was even a groomsman in her wedding.  
They talked and spent time together and even seemed to enjoy each  
other's company, which disturbed Cassie to no end.

For the past hour she had tried to reach her father, but he had shut his  
cell phone and Cassie didn't want to leave a message to his voice mail.  
She had tried the police station just in case dad had decided to go back  
to work. No luck, her uncle Bo answered from her father's office and  
said that Roman had left work at noon to meet her, Rex and mom at Salem  
Place and had no intention to return until the next morning. She didn't   
understand why people who have cell phones didn't answer them. She had  
gone by her father's apartment to see if he was home and even went  
inside with the key he had given her. There was no sign of her father  
and that made her even more aggravated.

---

Roman and Nicole had arrived at the Tuscany car park and now made their  
way towards the upscale restaurant. He was a little nervous of what kind  
of reaction people inside the establishment would have. He opened the  
door for Nicole and the look on Maggie Horton's face was absolutely   
priceless. He and Nicole made their way to Maggie so that she would  
escort them to their table.

"Hi, Maggie, how are you?" Roman asked politely while still laughing on  
the inside at Maggie's bewilderment. After all, Tuscany was known in  
Salem as the place where lovers went to eat and dance and it obviously   
unnerved Maggie that there could be even a slight chance that his   
relationship with Nicole was romantic.

"I I'm good," Maggie responded after a few second pause and still looked  
extremely surprised. Then she carefully shifted from looking astonished  
to her usual sunny predisposition with a smile that didn't go all the   
way to her eyes. She then checked their reservation from her guest book  
and personally escorted the couple to their table, which was on the  
right side of the dance floor. Roman pulled Nicole's chair and then made  
his way to his seat that was right across from hers.

Nicole was also cackling on the inside with pure unaltered satisfaction.  
No doubt, good old Maggie Horton would go and spread the news of her  
dinner with Roman to anyone that listened. She didn't particularly like  
the redheaded restaurateur, but when gossip needed to be spread through  
the grapevine, no one could get the job done better than Maggie. First   
she would inform husband Mickey, then possibly Julie Olson-Williams, who  
would pass the story to daughter Hope Brady, who in turn would gossip  
with cousin Jennifer Horton. Then Maggie would most likely converse with  
Lucas Roberts, as she was his AA-sponsor. Lucas undoubtedly would pass  
the information to his 'dear' mother Kate Roberts-Brady and if Nicole  
was lucky, Kate would be informed about her former husbands dinner  
rendezvous no later than tomorrow. Everything seemed to be going her way  
and that's the way she liked.

---

As the twosome surveyed the menu, another couple had made their way to  
the restaurant. If there were two people in Salem that could possibly  
ruin Nicole's momentum it would be these two. It was no secret in Salem  
that Chloe Lane-Black detested Nicole Walker and made no bones about her   
desire to abolish the tall blonde from town. She viewed Nicole as a  
malicious, manipulating bitch that needed to be put in her place. Chloe  
had succeeded in ruining Nicole's plans with re-emerging from the dead  
and had married Brady Black from right under Nicole's nose.

As the maître d escorted the Black's to their table that was on the  
other side of the restaurant, Chloe kept her eyes locked with the couple  
that was now engaged in an intimate conversation. It was stroke of good  
luck that from their table, Chloe had an unobstructed view to her  
enemy's table, while Nicole was not able to see them from her spot. Not  
that Chloe actually thought that she would pay attention to anything   
other than her dinner companion. Chloe noticed that Roman had asked  
Nicole to dance and on the dance floor Nicole had flung herself onto  
Roman. She was all over the police commander like a cheap suit. Chloe  
was not the only one who had noticed the spectacle Nicole was making as  
people in surrounding tables took notice of the way the two swayed on  
the mahogany dance floor.

---

Nicole and Roman were in their own universe. Nothing or no one could  
have intruded as the music had seemingly faded away. Roman had never  
wanted to kiss anyone than he wanted to kiss Nicole, but he kept his  
cool and continued swirling the blonde around the dance floor. He knew  
it was the wrong time and wrong place for actions of that nature.

Nicole was eating up all the attention other patrons were giving them.  
They were obviously shocked that Roman Brady, the respected police  
commander and the oldest Brady sibling was dining and dancing with her.  
All those people who had counted her out were going to be sorry, because   
as she married into the fabled Brady clan and became Mrs. Roman Brady,  
she would be in the forefront of the Salem social scene. The wife of the  
police commander traditionally hosted the biggest charity ball of the  
year, The Commander's Ball, and the guest list was always full of movers  
and shakers of the Salem social circles. 


End file.
